


Happy Birthday Sirius

by jegulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauder Era - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus and Sirius, Very fluffy, sirius birthday !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegulus/pseuds/jegulus
Summary: My fic for Sirius' BirthdayA fluffy morning at the Lupin house
Relationships: James Potter/ Regulus Black, Jegulus - Relationship, Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black, Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Happy Birthday Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: finch is my wolfstar child oc he is three in this fic ok great :)

Sirius woke up to an empty bed which puzzled him because Remus almost always slept in later than him. He sat up slowly waiting for the drowsiness to go away before he started his day. He heard whispers and food being cooked in the kitchen and smiled fondly to himself.   
“A good start to my birthday” He whispered to no one but himself as he put a headband on his now chin-length hair. He took a glance in the mirror at his outfit which consisted of long pajama pants with little paw prints gifted to him by James, and one of Remus’ jumpers. He quickly made his way downstairs where he found a scene that warmed his heart immensely. James and Regulus’ twins running around being chased by Remus and Sirius’ three year old.   
“Prongs!” He ran over hugging his best friend acting like he hadn't seen him in years when in reality he saw him yesterday as well.   
“Padfoot! Happy Birthday, man!” James pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug going so far as lifting him a bit.   
“Thank you thank you!” Once James let him go Sirius turned to his little brother who was watching them with a warm smile on his face. “Baby brother.”   
“Yes hello Sirius, happy birthday” Sirius hugged his brother tightly and Regulus returned the hug just as tight.   
“Papa!” Sirius turned dramatically facing his son who was running at him at full speed. Sirius scooped him up twirling him around.   
“Ah, my baby!” He showered him with kisses as Finch laughed, and grabbed onto his face. The twins ran up each grabbing a hold of one of Sirius’ legs. They all said happy birthday in unison which was very effective in melting Sirius’ heart. “ You guys are so adorable” he let Finch down and patted the twins' head affectionately. He turns towards the stove and finds Remus staring right back at him. Remus gives him a knowing smile and opens his arms. Sirius rushes into them burying his face into Remus’ neck.   
“Happy birthday Pads” he whispered into Sirius' ear. Sirius hummed contently and placed tiny kisses on Remus’ neck.   
“Best one yet”   
Remus chuckled pulling away and placed a chaste kiss on Sirius’ lips before finally letting him go, and leading Sirius to the table.   
“Come on let's eat.” Sirius smiled and followed his husband, Sirius would probably follow Remus to the ends of the earth if he asked.   
They all ate happily joking about stupid things as they usually did. Sirius chuckled at the mess of syrup on Finch’s face, but let it be for now.   
“Hey, Sirius follow me for a sec?” Regulus asked more than stated, and Sirius got up to follow him. He followed Regulus to the living room where Regulus stood there with a large box. “Happy birthday big brother!” Sirius smiled taking the box opening it slowly. Regulus was looking at him expectantly as Sirius finally pulled out the gift.   
“Oh, Regulus!” It was a painting of both of them as kids. Sirius was hunched over laughing and Regulus was standing next to him a small smile on his face with a hand on Sirius’ back. It was a picture Andromeda took of them once. It was one of Sirius’ favorite pictures from that time in his life. Sirius wiped at the tears forming in his eyes as pulled Regulus in another hug. “I love it thank you so much, Reggie.” Regulus held on tight to his brother not letting go until Sirius did.   
“Of course Siri”   
“Ahh, this has to be one of the best birthdays I’ve had so far!” Regulus just chuckled and nudged Sirius.   
“C’mon let's go back” They walked back to a cleared table and soft music playing. The children were cleaned and watching tv while Remus and James smiled at each other before walking up to the two brothers.   
“Dance with me?” They both asked their respective partners. Sirius rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face gave him away.   
“So cheesy Moons” Remus shot an eyebrow up and held up his hand.   
“C’mon Pads I know you want to.” Sirius couldn’t argue with that and took Remus’ hand. He pulled him in and placed his hands on Sirius’ waist. Sirius placed his arms on Remus’ shoulder as they swayed to the slow song simply enjoying each other's company. Sirius smiled at Regulus when they danced by, and Regulus rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Once James looked at him though, his face went all fond and happy. Sirius waited till Regulus looked at him again before mouthing ‘fake bitch’. Regulus smirked and mouthed back ‘shut the fuck up whore’.   
Remus pulled back and leaned down to rest his forehead on Sirius’ gazing at him like he hung the stars.   
“I'm so in love with you” was all Sirius could say, it's been buzzing around in his mind since this morning and it felt nice to say out loud. Remus chuckled, placing a kiss on Sirius’ forehead.   
“I love you too idiot.” Finch chose that moment to run up and cling onto Remus’ legs.   
“Dance with me, Daddy.” Sirius faked a gasp placing a hand on his heart.   
“You don’t wanna dance with Papa? It’s his birthday!” Finch smiled and made grabby hands at Sirius.   
“We all can dance together! Family dance!” Remus picked him up and Finch rested his head on his dad’s shoulder. Sirius placed a kiss on the back of Finch’s head.   
“He definitely takes after me if he likes you better.”   
“I mean who wouldn’t like Remus better?” Regulus teased and Sirius blew a raspberry at him, Finch did so too. A swell of pride gathered in his chest.   
“Regulus is right though Remus is hot,” James said, clapping Remus’ back. Regulus shoved James with a roll of his eyes. “What? It's true!”   
“Guys come on! Say nice things about me, it's my birthday.” Sirius groaned.   
“I’d rather say more nice things about Remus” Regulus snickered and Remus winked at him which had Sirius doing his dramatic gasp yet again. Remus handed Finch to James before taking Sirius in his arms yet again.   
“For the record, I think you’re very hot Pads.” Sirius shot an ‘I told you so look to Regulus’ who wasn’t paying attention.   
“You’re the best Moons”   
“I know”


End file.
